


Purring

by totalizzyness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: kitten!Cas, kitten!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble I wrote for Tumblr; a spell hits Cas and somehow affects Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purring

 

A loud purring resonated through the motel room. It was a sound of pure contentment. Sam couldn’t help but smile as he looked over his bed; curled up by the pillows were Dean and Castiel.

A week ago Sam had been in quite the predicament; Cas had been turned in to a kitten somehow, and Sam was burdened with the task of finding a way to reverse it. Two days ago, the severity of the issue had doubled when he woke up and a tabby kitten was lying in the space Dean had occupied before he went to bed. At first he thought it was a stray, or Dean was playing a joke and would jump out of the bathroom any second. There was no way Dean would turn in to a kitten five whole days after Cas had. They hadn’t dealt with any witches since Cas’ transformation and they’d been locked in the motel room looking for a cure.

He’d called out for Dean, waking the kitten up in the process. Castiel jumped up on to the bed and began nuzzling the kitten, as if he recognised it. 

“Dean?”

The kitten mewed pathetically, surprised by the weak sound that came out of it and began panicking.

“Dean, is that you?”

It mewed urgently, jumping to its feet and rushing around in circles. Cas sat calmly, looking between Sam and the kitten.

“Is it Dean?”

Cas nodded once, suddenly pouncing on Dean to stop him panicking, purring quietly in an attempt to subdue him.

Two days later and Dean had finally come to terms with his new form. He and Castiel chased each other around the motel room; fought over who got to eat what when Sam fed them; bounced on Sam’s bed when he was trying to sleep; sat at the window at three in the morning mewing loudly; clawed up Sam’s leg to get up on to the table; sat on Sam’s laptop when he was trying to work; they basically did all they could to make life as hard for Sam as possible.

But at times like these, when they were tuckered out from driving Sam up the wall, the only remaining human couldn’t help but smile as Cas curled up around Dean protectively, Dean’s head tucked under the ex-angel’s chin, tails curled together, both purring as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
